Extremely Lethal Weapon
by Tacpebs
Summary: My take on how the episode 'Lethal Weapon' could have been just a bit better.


**Recently watching Lois and Clark: The New Adventures of Superman, and I've just been feeling as though some of the stories should've been written a different way. This particular story comes from the episode "Lethal Weapon" from the fourth season.**

**I don't own any of the characters, but I'd love to meet Dean Cain in real life.**

**If you like the story, let me know. If you didn't like it, let me know. Onto the story...**

* * *

Once Lois found out about the kryptonite being turned into a bullet for Superman, she quickly left Dr. Kline and ran for her car.

"Oh please don't let me be too late."

She had a rough time getting from Star Labs to downtown. There was so much traffic and people, she finally just pulled over and locked her car up before heading towards the Hall of Justice on foot.

"Excuse me, please let me through. This is an emergency. Excuse me."

Battling her way through the crowd, she managed to get to where Superman was. A slight glint from the barrel of a gun caused her to look up into the window that held the marksmen that was going to shoot Superman.

"No! Super...!"  
She gasped as if in slow motion as she saw the gun go off. She then turned to watch as Superman, the sol symbol of hope and her husband, cried out in pain and went down.

"Su-Superman!"

Lois quickly ran over to him and gasp as she saw a bullet hole in his abdomen.

"Oh Clark, I was too late."

"L-Lois. What's... what...?"

A great cry of pain stole his words away and he tried to curl up into a ball.

"Clark, please, get home and we'll sort this out."

Lois could only hope there was enough red kryptonite still in his system that he would be able to get home. Only able to slightly push the pain away, Superman slowly and shakily got to his feet and then took a moment to ground himself. He looked at all the people around, slightly embarrassed, a bit afraid, before he flew off. Lois couldn't help the tears of anger and despair that escaped her eyes, but she knew she had no time to sit there. Her husband needed her. She angrily wiped the tears away, looking at the crowd, and pushed herself up before headed off back towards her car.

****Superman****

"Clark?!"

She called once she had managed to get home. Traffic, thankfully, hadn't been as bad as going. She heard a faint moan once she got inside the house and the door closed.

"Clark?"

"H-here"

Was the breathy response she got. She saw her husband had managed to get out of the Superman look, but at a price. Sweat was running down his face and he had blood trailing down the corners of his mouth.

"Oh Clark. No. Please, tell me what I can do."

"C-an't get it... out."

He managed before more blood coated his lips.

"Shhh... ok. Ok. I've got to get the bullet out. I've only done it once before, but that was in a totally different place. Clark..."

His eyes were closing fast and she feared he'd never open them again. She took a deep breath and went to get a knife. Returning, she looked at the blood coating their living room floor and she released a sob.

"I'm so sorry they did this to you. I'm so sorry I wasn't fast enough. I'm sorry I'm going to have to do this to you now."

She knew she didn't have time for this, but it was so hard looking down at her husband, the strongest man she knows, and seeing him hurt like this. Pulling herself together, she forced her shaking hands to stop and proceeded to get the bullet out of her husband's stomach. He tried to keep the screaming to a minimal, but it hurt too much. When he finally passed out, Lois was grateful, but also scared that he'd died. Once she got the bullet out, she quickly threw it into her purse, ready to get rid of it as soon as possible. She took in green hue to her husband's complexion and cried out.

"Clark! You answer me right now!"

She gently reached up and shook his shoulder. As his head merely turned away from her, tears clouded her vision and she leaned over to see if she could hear his heart beating. She gasped out in surprise as she heard his faint heartbeat. She figured it take a little while for him to get back up to speed, but she was happy that he was still alive. She wanted to just stay like that until he was back to his usual self, but she had to get rid of the kryptonite.

"I'll be right back Clark."

With that, she stood up and grabbed her purse. Leaving their home, she locked the door and got into her car. She wasn't sure where she was going to put it, but she figured anywhere than near her husband was as good a place as any. She drove out to the harbor and got out.

"I hope I never have to see the likes of you, ever again."

With that, she threw the bullet as hard and as far as she could. That done, she quickly made her way back to her husband.

****Superman****

"Clark? Can you hear me?"

She made her way through the hallway and into the living room. She wasn't sure how she should feel at seeing that her husband wasn't where she left him.

"Clark?"

"In here Lois."

She heard a bump and then it sounded like something fell.

"Clark?"

She quickly moved to where she heard the sounds and found it to be in the kitchen. Clark was holding himself up with the help of the sink.

"Was trying... trying to clean up... my mess."

He managed between breaths.

"Sit down before you fall down. I'll get the mess. You rest."

He looked at her weakly and managed a small nod. Turning with a wince, he moved over towards the kitchen table and sat down. Lois walked up to him and looked down at the wound. It was healed, but she figured Clark would be a little weak for a while.

"I guess the green kryptonite countered the red."

Lois frowned, but nodded.

"I can't believe that bitch ordered them to shoot you."

Lois was angry. Clark reached out for her and cried out in pain.

"What is it Clark? What do you need me to do?"

"I'll be alright. Please... don't do anything rash. I'll heal. I just need some... sun and sleep."

"Well, you can get sleep now, but you'll have to wait til tomorrow for the sun since it's already after five. Oh Clark, I almost lost you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. Thank you Lois."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me. Loving me. Being there for me."

"Any time."

The two leaned in for a quick kiss before Lois coaxed her husband up to bed. For now, Lois had hope that there would be a tomorrow. She wasn't sure however, how she'd react within that tomorrow after interviewing the mayor.

"That woman has a lot of explaining to do."

Lois helped Clark get comfy and then headed downstairs to clean up the blood.

"She needs to pay. They all need to pay."

Lois threw away the last of the paper towels she'd used to clean up and then headed back upstairs to bed.

"Good night Clark."

"Night Lois."

Clark said weakly and went back to sleep. Lois got into bed and laid next to her husband silently vowing to make the mayor and the people of metropolis pay.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope it wasn't too out there. Let me know what you think.**


End file.
